The Family Legacy
by Princess GreenFire
Summary: King Charlie,was killed.A quick and easy death.He was the greatest vampire king ever.Her mother died quickly after.Now Bella,a lonely princess with her long brown locks and her elegant dresses encasing her petite body,was left to lead her family legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Standing there staring at a painting of my father. Charlie, smiling at my mother and me. Holding us closely, but he had died. He was going to war, and was killed. A quick and easy death for a vampire. He was the greatest vampire king ever. Right when he left he was ambushed unsuspecting and torn from leaving his child and mate behind.

I could still smell the smoke, infecting our air and ruining our reputation. My mother quickly followed after him. Renee taking her own life in secret. I was the one who found her ashes.

Now I am left, a lonely princess protected from the world. My royal advisor always pushing me toward marriage. I stayed away; I had a castle to run. Not worry about silly suitors who wanted my castle and my father's title. I have met too many people like that, I was sick of it.

Having people follow my every move. I was destined to be locked in this castle, hidden from the outside world.

A lonely princess with her long brown locks and her elegant dresses encasing her petite body, easily bruised, perfect skin and slim fingers, playing all the instruments surrounding her. A petty princess, who couldn't do anything for herself always a hand maid with her, doing what ever she liked. Everyone filled with envy at her. The perfect lonely princess.

The one who everyone loved

The one who everyone hated

The one who wanted nothing with the world

The one yearning to be free from her duties

The one yearning to just be herself and free from her protectors

Sighing I stepped away from the simple yet beautiful painted and continued walking through the empty dark hallway. Feeling weary and insignificant, following her heart to where she wanted. Her sanctuary, the lonely tower where she saw her kingdom, falling to pieces, but hoping for the princess to help and protect them.

Only hoping will not get very far.

**I own nothing.**

**Review please and Merry Christmas everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

The skirt of my dress swishing around me I sat down on my bench, in my Tower. My eyes flitting quickly across my kingdom. Cries of pain and war ringing in my ears. Wishing there was a way for the war to end against the Cullen family. They still had their entire family, I was the only one left. My mother was pregnant when she committed suicide. If I managed to meet with the Cullens they would just kill me. Unless I did it in secret, but I would searched for and an alarm would go off and then the hidden troops would attack and then I would die.

I stared at the bright moon and the stars. Damn you all, blinking brightly while there is war happening out there and in my head and heart. I stood quickly and walked to the window and light the candle there.

Two years ago I was engaged to one of the men of the Cullen household. He was a brute, hitting me and then tried getting drunk which was impossible. Then he would take one of those street whores and invite them to his room and his bed then kill them. My father found out of course of everything that had happened. Broke the engagement and ordered his death which was stopped by his own family and we declared war upon each other. This war, as most people call it has been going on from two years.

I called it the fight of the fit.

Having a giant weight on my shoulders, pulling me down is hard enough for an eighteen year old. Having to deal with this kingdom and my royal advisor, it's torture.

If I could just try and make them understand my father's reaction they would stop fighting. Possibly, I could once again try and sneak out like I used too.

I shook my head and smiled sadly. That is impossible, and I let my tower and continued to roam like the dead.

Cullen Household POV

"An Invite! To her castle, to the enemy! This is outrageous, this shouldn't be allowed. I do not like this idea father." Princes Edward roared out to the halls, running to his fathers study.

"Edward please come and sit. Now." King Carlisle said calmly. Edward did as he was told and sat quietly.

"Now my dear son remember what you did to the poor girl. I still do not trust you enough to even be let out of the castle. What you did was improper and utterly a disgrace to our family. Charlie was right to order your death. I still can't believe I trusted you when you told me you didn't do any of it. You should be ashamed to even be able to live. That girl was a blessing, she would have given you happiness, but no you had to ruin the alliance, my friendship with her father, your sisters friendship with her and you ruined YOURSELF! You had everything perfect. Now I will make this invite useful and go meet her on the borderline. Whether anyone would like to go or not I do not care."

"Father, I-"

"Don't you dare speak to me you piece of filth. Do you think anyone here forgave you for what you did? We have been at this war for two years. Also two week from your wedding you went and did those stupid things. The poor girl loved you and you thru it away like it was a piece of rotten fish. I am done, you're dismissed." Carslisle made a shooing motion and picked up the letter that would have to be sent saying that they would be meeting.

Swan House Hold (Bella) POV

"Princess, imagine what it would be like for you to be married and leave this horrible place?" My royal advisor tried convincing me once again to marry.

I stood up while giving her a glare. "I am in no place for me to just get up and leave my people or my kingdom to the clutches of the Cullens. Now I would like to be alone for awhile." I dismissed her with no other word.

Then I started wandering again, waiting for the letter from the Cullens. Hoping my invitation worked.

**I own nothing :D**

**Reviews would be awesome, I would like to see what you think. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Falling, into a dark and endless dream where there is no escape. The only escape is in yourself, dreaming to be somewhere else and dreaming to be someone else. Never living it down when your life was ruined by a single tear drop._

_~Larissa L. F._

Still wandering, waiting once again for escape. Hoping not to resort to the very last reserve. Staring at the painting of my once father again. Wondering if he had felt so enclosed and lonely like I am now. If he felt like going out to war would have let him feel free. I remember when father found out what happened with me and my fiancée. He didn't give me pity or anger or hate. He looked at me with love and he did what he had to do to save his daughter. He saved me well but not his own kingdom and now I fear that his great kingdom will come to an end.

I hope it won't and so do every single person in the kingdom as well.

"Princess, you have a letter." I heard a small chiming voice clearly from where I was. Walking once again from the painting toward the voice. Meeting her in the hallway,

"Yes thank you." I took the letter and blindedly went to my lonely tower to read the crisp white letter. With the elegant writing on the front that clearly said Isabella in red ink.

Cullen House Hold POV

"Rose, do you think Bella will ever forgive Edward?" Princess Alice asked her sister. Rose, the eldest daughter smiled and picked up Princess Alice's hand.

Responded with a sigh she said, "I hope my dear I hope so."

"I miss her, she gave this place light. She was warm and kind and Edward left her a cold dark shell. King Charlie, may he rest in peace, was right to order his death. Father only protected the fool because of mother. She was always protecting the baby, the eldest son couldn't even hold his own head up without her there. Sometimes I'm glad that Charlie killed her when she went to kill him. To bad they both died." Alice turned on her heel and gave Rose a dark look. Her long black curls framing her face as evilly as herself. Rose laughed and took Alice by the arm.

"Yes, yes Alice. Too damn bad, it wasn't Edward. Poor Bella, poor sweetheart. The kind one with a sweet smile and sunshine literally framing her entire being. She really would have lit up this place." Rose finished with a sigh. Staring up at the cold dark hallways where they lived.

Two cats walking behind them meowing, agreeing with the two sisters.

Swan House Hold POV

Quickly getting ready. Without permission I took my royal advisors horse, Mr. Ruffles. The horse she's had since she was a small child. If I ruined him I would be killed by her. I couldn't take Bliz mostly because he would make a ruckus and he is a little bit busy with all the new horses being brought in.

_My dear Isabella,_

_I would love to meet with you. I will be waiting for you the day this letter reaches you. I promise, there will be no weapons or guards. It will be just us. _

_Until then, forever your friend_

_King Carlisle._

I had only read it once ,but it was fully memorized. I jumped up on the saddle and started out Ruff at a slow trot. Most would have thought I was going out for a ride in the forest ,but I'm not heading for the forest. I'm going for the battle field. To the boundary line.


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you running for your life? For what you live by? The way you live may as well be what others depend on. Running, running, feeling lost and you're still running. People see you pass by, looking down with pity. With curiosity, wondering what has gone though your head._

_~Larissa L.F_

The wind burning my eyes, I refused to close them and slow down. Yes a princess should not be riding like this, but it is sadly necessary.

It is for your kingdom.

For your life

For everything you live for.

You can do it

Remember what your doing this for

Trust yourself

Go with your heart.

Passing people with looks of shock. Soldiers surprised at seeing the unprotected princess for once. Looking half mad. None remembering that she is the cause for the war. Many bowed with respect and hopeful that where she is going will end the war.

Closing in on the boundary line. Passing soldiers who were tired and half naked in the heat. Wondering like she was.

What are you doing Princess? The Protected One. With her silky dresses and soft hands. In the heart of the war.

Cullen House Hold POV

"Carlisle, we wish to accompany you on your journey." Rose said with her head bowed. Alice behind her in the same position.

"Yes, of course you can. We will be leaving in couple of minutes. Go get prepared quickly." Carlisle smiled and stood from his desk and walked to a bookshelf, dismissing them. They both left with their cats still following them.

"My dear Rose!" Alice gasped, "We will need to bring Bella a new dress and our things for her hair. The poor dear ruined herself while riding on that stupid horse."

"Alright Alice, lets go." They smiled at each other and ran to their own rooms to get ready.

**Since I forgot to put this in last time I will do it twice**

**I don't own Twilight**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Reviews are awesome and they make you awesome soooo if you review you will be more awesomer than before!**

**Please review and tell me what you like and don't like.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Together people gather waiting and waiting. Waiting…for what?_

_~Larissa L. F._

People racing by as a go to my fate. I quickly stop next to a camping tent, 15 yards away from the boundary line. There is a closer one, but I want to be able to be far enough to not seem eager. The men in the tent bowed and left, only three staying. One of them bringing me water.

"Your Majesty would you like anything?" One of the younger ones asked worriedly.

"Yes, a mirror and one of your smallest gloves." I whispered still in a haze. I closed my eyes and leaned against the chair I was in, waiting.

"Permission to speak freely Your Majesty?" I heard one of them ask.

"Permission granted." I whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"I am meeting with King Carlisle at the boundary line. I want your General with me and two soldiers, all without weapons. Do you understand?" I said, my voice coming back and my mind returning with it.

"Yes Your Majesty." I was answered.

"Then go do it, please; if you would also send them with a bottle of blood."

I could hear him swallow and leave the tent. I opened my eyes to see one last soldier, staring right at me. His eye color a funny purple.

"Where are you from?" I asked curious my voice staying flat not show my true emotions.

"From the Crystals, next to the waterfall. Not many people know where that is."

"I do, my best friend was from Crystals, and I visited there often."

"May I know more?"

"No you may not." I gave him a sharp look. He met it with no fear.

"Your Highness I fear we may have not met before," He rose to his full height of 6'3. "I am Prince Jacob of Crystals. Pleasure to meet you, I have heard many things." I stood as well, refusing to be looked down upon.

"What I wonder Prince Jacob is why are you in _my_ war If you have your own kingdom to look over? Also I do wonder if those things you have heard are good or absolutely horrible." I said coldly, circling him. Stopping in front of him I smiled. "I have also heard what the Crystals can do,but I'm sure none of heard of what a Swan can do." I ran a finger along his well defined jaw and cupped his chin, bringing it down roughly towards my face. "Make sure you don't interrupt in my business. I have power over you and I could easily kill you with flick of a wrist. Now I'm pretty sure your dear old mother wouldn't be able to handle another death. Would she? Now be a good boy and give your mother my kindest regards when you return home."Smiling again I released him.

"Do you realize that my mother has talked with your royal advisor and they are talking about marriage. You can't keep running away forever."

I turned around letting him not see my face. "I know this, very well. I will not keep running away…until this war is over, then I shall marry."

"I will be waiting, my dear Bella. Do yourself a favor and let me help you with this. I know what happened. I was there when King Charlie ordered his death. I agreed with him, I was just sorry that the war started. I have been helping, silently, with the weapons and soldiers."

Fuming I turned around and started poking his chest, "NO! It's not ,no,,no,no. You shouldn't have done that! This war is stupid and useless, like I am. I can't handle anything, it's not fair Jacob. I remember you…we played together in the forest. With the little birds and rabbits. Then something happened, I don't remember what though."

"We grew up, we both started lessons and you started being more ladylike. I was a nuisance. I ruined everything, I was loud and rude."

"That's not what I remember Jacob. I still have the like bird you carved. It is so delicate, and detailed. You made that, you aren't a nuisance. You would be a great father, my own told me that once." I gasped, and hugged him. "I remember we were engaged. What happened? I don't remember, it's not fair."

"It's the venom and you haven't been feeding. That's not healthy. You're mother broke it off. Saying that I wasn't fit to be married and be a father. Then she made you meet Edward and forced you into liking him. I had met him also and I knew that he wasn't a good person the second I saw that nasty smirk on this face. It marred his entire complexion. He is ugly If I say so myself." I laughed along with him.

"I will let you help me. Also I want to get him jealous even if it isn't the world's best thing. We will pretend to be engaged and try to end this war right here and now. Meeting and waiting. Two of my least favorite things."

"You have to remember that your kingdom had been waiting for two years now. Be patient for a least a couple minutes. I can hear them coming."

"Them?"

"Yes them." He asked grimly.

Cullen House Hold

"I will be leaving now. Whether you are ready or not. Goodbye." Carlisle yelled into the castle. Alice and Rose appeared from the hallway with small polite smiles, plastered on their faces. A small trunk in their hands.

"Good, our horses are outside. Let us go, we are late enough."

"Yes father." They both responded. Alice knew what would happen if she said anything about Edward. Rose knew, not Carlisle.

The door swung open and a large wind blew in. All of them took a deep breath, stopping just after. The smell of blood laced with the air. Turning everyone savage.

"Calm down and let us go."Carlisle said shortly.

All of them heading out the door to the stables, all three getting in their respective horses. Trained perfectly for each of them.

Edward following them from behind them.

His cloak hood pulled down tight only showing his cheek and jaw bone. He rode like a crazed beast, his horse was a crazed beast. Perfect for each other.

Swan War Camp

"Jacob, they are here. Remember you're just a prop here. Say nothing unless I left you. Understand?" I looked up into his eyes looking to see if he eyes started to show emotion. They didn't.

"Yes Princess." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Good, now we must leave this place." I looked around the tent in disgust. " I don't know who you men live here."

"With trouble and pain." Jacob replied quickly.

"Princess, here's the blood bottle." One soldier came back his breathing slightly irregular.

"Also the mirror and gloves."

"Ah yes thank you both. Here…" I handed each of them a gold coin. "Use it wisely. These gold coins will bring you good luck if used wisely." They both whispered their thanks and left the tent in a rush. I put the gloves on. Soft leather and it is slightly worn but it will do. "Be a dear and open this for me." Handing him the bottle while I checked my appearance in the small mirror. My hair was originally in a pile on top of my head, now it was just all over the place. I sighed and put the mirror down.

"Here," Jacob put the bottle in my hand and turned away. I chugged it down and left a little at the bottom.

" Drink it. You will need it trust me." He turned around and gave me the ' I hate you' look. He took it a drunk the rest. I nodded and unpinned my hair. Letting it fall down in curls.

He smiled and gave me his arm. I took it gratefully; I would need support in this.

We both took in a deep breath and stepped outside into the surprise sunrise.

We started our slow walk toward the boundary line where I waited.

And waited

And waited

Waiting for just an ounce of peace.

I could hear the people I had asked for silently following behind us.

Everyone waiting for the surprise.

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the wait everyone :D**


End file.
